1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball valve that is operative as a cut out valve in a compressed air system of a train or locomotive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ball valve that includes an internal microswitch that engages a valve stem of the ball valve and is actuated to transmit a signal to an operator's station of the train or locomotive indicating the open or closed condition of the ball valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Railway freight cars and locomotives typically include one or more cut out valves, which may be vented or non-vented valves, located in a compressed air system for distributing compressed air to leveling bolsters and disc brake units of the freight car or locomotive. The compressed air system may use one or more cut out valves to vent compressed air from the system before maintenance or removal of the equipment within the compressed air system. Many such valves have an external switch attached to them by a bracket that is activated through an interaction between a portion of the valve handle depressing a ‘button’ on the switch when the handle is actuated to open or close the valve. The switch will then relay the appropriate signal to cause a light or similar indicator to be activated inside an operator's station for the train or locomotive.
This configuration has certain drawbacks because it potentially creates a loading condition on the switch ‘button’ that is not desirable by allowing the handle to bottom the switch ‘button’ out in certain circumstances. Also, the switch is exposed to conditions under the freight or railway car that cause damage or premature failure of the switch.